Asleep in the Common Room
by ThatOneAnimagus
Summary: Remus falls asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room. When James, Sirius, and Peter return from detention, they decide to have some fun. One-shot.


Remus had fallen asleep in the Common Room.

He was working intently on the Transfiguration essay McGonagall had assigned them when he found himself himself drifting off, too tired to continue….

James, Sirius, and Peter had just finished their detention when they entered the near-empty Common Room, climbing through the portrait hole, enjoying nonchalant conversation and banter.

"A hippogriff would win for sure," James argued.

"It couldn't even see the thestral," Sirius said. "If it couldn't see it, how does it fight it?"

"Hippogriffs eat meat, they kill things on a daily basis," James said.

"All right, fine," Sirius said. "Remus, you're a nerd, what do you-" He broke off as he realized that the sandy haired boy was asleep on his book.

James and Peter had noticed this too.

Curiously, Peter peered over Remus' shoulder and attempted to make out which textbook he had fallen asleep over.

"It's Transfiguration," Peter announced.

"I don't blame him," Sirius said. "Transfiguration isn't the best class. Minnie's the only thing that makes it bearable."

"Transfiguration is brilliant," James said.

"Yeah, but that's only because it's your best subject," Sirius said.

James shrugged. "True, but not the point."

Both he and Sirius glanced at Remus. Then they glanced at each other.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course."

Peter looked between the two. "What are we thinking?"

James and Sirius grinned.

"Peter," Sirius said, "How good are you at balancing things?"

"Well, I'm alright at it sometimes, and I'm great at Jenga."

"What's Jenga?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I've played that before," James said. "It's that muggle game with the blocks, right?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. When you pull them apart and stack them."

"That's exactly what we're doing," Sirius said. "Jeyna-"

"Jenga," Peter corrected.

"-with Remus here."

"How's that going to work?"

"Like this," James said, then walked over to the plush armchair Remus was sleeping in and set another book in his lap.

Sirius chose the next item.

On top of the books sat a nicely-sized chessboard, complete with some disgruntled pieces.

Peter was next; He gingerly placed a glass vase atop the board.

"Watch it!" one of the white pawns warned.

"Sorry," Peter apologized.

"Oh, lay off him," a bishop chortled. "He's not doing any harm."

"Yet," the pawn muttered.

"Quiet, unless you want me to drop this," Sirius threatened, dangling a package of tissues over the board.

The pawn grew quiet.

"Brilliant. James, you're next."

They placed another seven items on Remus' lap before the small boy stirred.

James, Sirius, and Peter froze.

Remus gave a soft exhale of breath, but didn't give any other signs that he knew what was going on.

With only a moment's hesitation, Sirius continued the stacking.

Another five minutes passed before Remus woke, dimly aware of an unusually heavy weight on his lap.

"Careful, it looks like you're going to fall-"

"I know what I'm doing, mate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look-"

"I think he's awake!"

"What?"

The flurry of voices belonged to James, Sirius, and Peter; Remus was sure of that. They were, no doubt, attempting to pull a prank of some sort.

Fearing the worst, Remus slowly opened his eyes.

Stacked on his lap was a large number of books, a chessboard, some candles, a vase, a few cushions from another chair, and on top of it all and holding a pair of orange-patterned socks was Sirius.

"'Morning, Remus," Sirius said cheerfully.

"It's ten at night, it's not the morning," James said, equally upbeat.

"It was their idea," Peter said, pointing at Sirius and James.

Remus blinked a few times as he registered what was going on.

James was looking cheekily guilty, Peter was holding a quill that probably wasn't going to be used for homework, and Sirius was on top of the pile in his lap, grinning.

"What happened?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Well, Sirius here decided we should play human Jenga," James started.

"What do you mean? It was your idea," Sirius cut him off.

"It was both of them," Peter said.

"Don't blame it all on us, you helped!" James said.

The Common Room was silent, except for the crackling fire as Remus took this in.

"This," he said after a moment, "is that stupidest thing you've done since last week Thursday."

"It's an accomplishment!" Sirius declared.

Remus looked up. "How'd you even get up there?"

"Levitation," Sirius grinned. "Glad we learned that this week, aren't you?"

Remus sighed.

"Well, now that you're up the fun is over," James said. "Come on down, Sirius."

"I like it up here," Sirius protested.

"Please, Sirius? I've got to finish my Transfiguration essay, and with you and all this stuff on me, I can't even reach my quill," Remus said.

"Oh, fine," Sirius huffed. He hesitated before attempting to get down. "You sure that essay can't wait until later? It's really comfy-" Sirius gave a startled yelp as James shoved the pile over. There was a loud crash as he hit the floor.

"He's done it! The little bugger has done it!" the pawn shouted from where it was tipped on its side.

"Oh, sod it," Sirius snarled, rubbing his elbow.

The chess piece quieted.

Remus stood, suddenly feeling much lighter as he went to help Sirius up.

"Thanks for that, James," Sirius said sourly, taking the hand Remus offered him.

"Of course!" James said.


End file.
